This invention relates to adapters for simultaneously subjecting a plurality of tubes to vortex forces.
Motorized circular vibrating instruments termed vortexers or vortexing machines are routinely used in laboratories to assist in resuspending particulate pellets, and in dissolving soluble substances in liquids contained within test tubes or other vessels. The process of resuspension using these machines is commonly termed "vortexing", and the liquid within the test tube is said to be "vortexed". Most commonly, the vortexer machine has a motor which drives a 1-2 inch diameter rubber cup situated above the motor. When the tip of a test tube is inserted into the vibrating rubber cup the liquid contents of the tube are caused to rapidly circulate, creating a vortex effect. The liquid agitation and the transmitted vibrations serve to accelerate the resuspension and dissolution of solids.
To accommodate vessels which are too large to properly vibrate in the rubber cup, larger non-skid rubber platforms have been substituted for the cup. Further, Fisher Scientific produces a horizontal platform containing a plurality of wells which is substituted for the cup to permit the simultaneous agitation of 60 or 96 small tubes or microcentrifuge tubes (microtubes) held in a vertical position.